Licorice
Licorice A young demon boy, child of Satanick and Ivlis, originating from a place practically resembling hell. Comes from the works of Funamusea/DSP. Appearance He sports a boy's uniform type outfit that consists of a white dress shirt with a black blazer over shorts and suspenders. He has white knee socks and black dress shoes, and has a ribbon around his neck with a red ornament on it. Personality Licorice is generally childish, socially awkward, especially towards people he likes, and is very blunt and stoic. He mostly comes off as cold and emotionless, but really is just a little kid who doesn't know how to express his emotions. He's very determined and a little rebellious as well. History He traveled to Haven after his father Satanick, and Lil assaulted him, abandoning his past life with his mother and father. He made friends with Buddy and Guts (kid version). Eventually, they all formed a group, and lived together in the Dojo. However, Buddy passed, leaving only him and Guts. Relationships Guts (Kid version) A boy around the same age as him. They're best friends, have sworn to protect and be with each other forever, and are very close. Licorice looks up to him immensely, and wishes to be just like him. He also has a minor crush on him, but doesn't really understand these feelings. Buddy The very first person he met in Haven. He views her like his big sister, and also looks up to her as a role model, praising her often and being in admiration of her skill. She also once was his mentor. Ika Musume A good friend of Licorice's. He's fond of her, and is overly protective of her due to an incident that happened when they were both assaulted. He admires her strength and durability. Ness A new friend Licorice recently has made, whom he thinks is cool and a good buddy. Glasses Licorice's older half brother. Looks up to him immensely and hangs around with him. Sora Views him as a gay crazy boy. He likes him, but is extremely weirded out by him at the same time. Satanick Despises him with his life. He's his father, and the only reason he came to Haven was to escape him, mostly because he assaulted him and gave him trauma. Ivlis He still loves him, viewing him as his mom. He visits him sometimes, but doesn't do it too often out of fear of seeing Satanick. Powers Licorice is decently strong, and has a wide array of powers. His most notable one being the ability to summon spears of light. He can summon and desummon them at will, and can summon multiple at a time aswell, able to impale someone with them out of thin air. He also can create flame and fire, mastering this ability thanks to Buddy. Speaking of being taught things by Buddy, she taught him Armstrong Fist, as well as something called Blood Weapon, and Mend. Another very notable ability of his is that he has the ability to travel throughout universes, having even gone to Universal on occasion, and probably lots more off camera. His last, final, and most unused ability is oddly, the ability to turn into an adult. He drastically changes appearance, becomes taller, and stronger. However, he dislikes this power slightly for a certain, unknown reason. Trivia * He adores candy. Especially lollipops. * His schedule consists of watching Guts train and then trying to copy him. * He has a slight fear of being touched by strangers, or people he doesn't like. * Pretty much has traumatic war flashbacks everyday. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters